Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose
by Kat the Writer
Summary: Layton and Luke visit a friend in London to solve the case of a murder caused by the trance effects of the Siren's Rose. What happens when the victims of the rose see their best friend as their worst enemy, and the urge to kill becomes too strong?
1. The Chase

**Author's Note**: Hello, folks! Welcome to my first Professor Layton story involving an entire mystery and a new cast of characters (although a few old ones are present as well). Of course the main characters, Layton and Luke, are present as well, so don't start turning around.

Chapter One is brief and is just introducing the case, then it'll jump to Chapter Two of introductions and few details of the case. Read on to find out what I'm talking about. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The Professor Layton series and characters belong to the gaming company Level 5, which I am not a part of; therefore, I do not own anything in this story except the plot, ideas, and made-up characters. One in particular, Layna Marshall, is going to play a big role in this story.

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 1: The Chase_

---

The tiny drops of the freezing rain hit the hard ground with a rhythmic beat. All was dark as night in the quiet and settled town of London, the citizens already asleep as the time passed midnight; all except for one panicked runner.

Jim's breaths came out quick but shallow, the only thing on his mind at that moment was getting away from the danger that was coming up behind him…the danger that he least expected in his entire life.

'_I don't getting it…Why would Brendan do this?'_

He thought back to when Brendan and him met in law school and became the best of friends, and they had remained so for many years afterward…until earlier this night, when Brendan suddenly showed up at Jim's house with a hazy trance look in his eyes and a machete in his hand. It was evident that his friend had an intention to kill, so he ran out of his house from the back and was soon running for his life.

'_Why? Why would he do this? Brendan has no reason…'_

Turning around a corner, Jim collapsed onto the wet ground without a care that his clothes were soaked to his skin. He closed his eyes and heavily breathed in and out from the hour-long chase. How much longer could he go on like this? Those thoughts were soon put aside as a horrifying sight lay before him as he opened his eyes.

The dark-haired, dark-clothed figure of his friend stood before him, machete held up above his head, his eyes half-closed and hazed as if it were in a trance. He barely gave Jim any time to react as the weapon came down and sliced open his chest, instantly killing the man.

Brendan, his face remaining emotionless, lost his grip on the bloody weapon and soon fell face-down on the ground, lying right next to his dead friend as he also became dead. The cause, unknown; regardless, the sky cried for this terrible event…

---

**Author's Note**: Incredibly short, yeah? Well then, read on to Chapter Two!


	2. The Case

**Author's Note**: If you're here because you want to continue reading from Chapter One, then good for you! Also, thank you! Here be Chapter Two, where the real story begins!

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter Two: The Case_

---

_Dear Hershel,_

_It feels like eternity since I last spoke to you, but in reality it has only been two years. Our first meeting at the dig site has never left my mind, as well as the occasional teatimes that followed. I greatly miss your visits, which is one reason why I am writing this letter to you._

_Recent events have urged me to ask for your help. Several mysterious murders have had occurred these past few weeks, the most recent being only last night. Knowing that these killings are happening in the very town that I live in, sleep has been nearly impossible. _

_So I ask for your help and cooperation, not as a friend but as a professional doctor keeping the people safe. I await your answer or arrival soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Layna Marshall_

_P.S.: If you do decide to visit in person, I request the presence of your assistant. It would be a pleasure to finally make his acquaintance._

"Golly, Professor. This is quite the letter, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Luke," Layton answered as he drove the Laytonmobile into London. Even in the brightness of morning, the town was quiet and tense. The recent murders evidently had an effect on the activity of the citizens.

"Even so," Luke spoke up, "why did she ask for me to come?"

The professor smiled and briefly turned to face his assistant. "Layna and I had a short discussion by phone, to confirm my coming, and that was how she learned about you. She has a surprise for you when we get there. Besides, we will need all the help we can get."

The boy smiled and replied, "You can count on me, Professor! This surprise, though. I wonder what it is."

Layton chuckled as he continued to drive through town. Five minutes later, he pulled his car over by the curb and came to a stop. They were located by a small section of townhouses, one blue house in particular set right next to what appeared to be a library. It was this house that Layton walked toward, with Luke following close behind.

A few knocks was all it took for the door to open, revealing a young female resident known as Layna Marshall.

Her overall appearance had not changed too much since Layton last saw her, except that she was slightly taller. Her very light brown hair was tied up into a neat bun, and her green eyes were as sharp and alert as ever. Her choice of clothing hadn't changed that much either as she wore a short-sleeved purple button top over a sleeveless magenta shirt, a knee-length black skirt, and purple dress shoes; she always had a taste for clothing that showed her arms and legs, even when the weather was chilly.

"Hershel, thank you for coming all this way," Layna said with a warm smile. She turned her head and noticed Luke, and her smile widened. "I see you've brought your assistant, too. How delightful!" Luke found himself blushing lightly, the young boy looking over to see his teacher smiling and gently taking her hand in his.

"The pleasure's all mine, Layna, and Luke was all too happy to come along." At this, Luke nodded in agreement.

With a light giggle, Layna stepped back into her house and led the gentlemen inside. "Of course. How about you two seat yourselves while I fetch us the tea that I've prepared, as well as your surprise, Luke." She left for the back of the house while Layton and Luke sat on a soft, blue cushioned sofa in what appeared to be the living room.

The room itself seemed pretty basic; the walls were an off-white color, the carpet a dark grey color. The wooden coffee table was made of mahogany, as was the cabinet that held fossils and expensive china from all over Europe. Paintings of vast green fields were hung on each wall.

Layna soon returned with a tray of three teacups and a steaming teapot. Carefully placing the tray on the coffee table, she poured the tea into each cup and passed each one to the gentlemen.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Luke, here is your surprise," the young lady said as she reached into her shirt pocket. Out came a tiny gray kitten that fit right onto her hand, and she gently placed the kitten on Luke's lap.

"Oh, how cute!" Luke exclaimed with a cheerful grin. He stroked the soft gray fur of the kitten, which gave a happy mew and curled up comfortably on the boy's lap.

"I thought you would like her, as you are an animal lover," Layna said with a small chuckle. "Her name is Monique. I bought her from an associate in France, only a few weeks ago."

"You have been traveling quite a lot, haven't you? Your antiques are marvelous," Layton commented. "However, you didn't just invite us for a leisurely chat, correct? Layna…What's going on?" The doctor, placing her cup on the table, sat up straight in a business-like manner. Her smile became a tired frown, and her eyes appeared the same way.

"You know me so well, Hershel. I'm quite surprised. Alright, on to the case." She peeked underneath the glass top of the coffee table and pulled out yesterday's newspaper. She placed the paper face-up onto the table to show Layton and Luke the front page news.

"Two men were found dead; one killed by the other with a machete, the killer dead by unknown causes. The two were found right next to each other, which is baffling the investigators right now. Another baffling factor is that the two men were known to be close friends."

The professor and his assistant turned to each other with looks of shock. "Friends? And yet…"

"Exactly," Layna said with a nod. "The police think the killer committed suicide after the deed was done, but no marks were found on him…which is why I have called for your help. You see, I have a theory of my own based on my current studies, but it needs to be confirmed first."

Layton nodded and asked, "This theory, what is it exactly?"

"I will explain along the way to the site of the murder, where the investigator is waiting for us, so we had better go now. What I can tell you now is, it may have something to do with a rose…"

-----

**Author's Note:** There's the story so far! Does it seem interesting to you? If so, please comment saying so. Motivation from readers helps me write new chapters sooner. Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of the story to come!

By the way, Monique the kitten is based on my own cat. She belongs to me.


	3. The Details

**Author's Note**: I think this chapter is a tad bit longer than Chapter 2. Go figure. Enjoy!

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 3: The Details_

---

"The Siren's Rose? I'm not quite familiar with it," Layton said as he drove his car, making several turns from Layna's directions.

"That's because it was kept discreet for nearly a century. Very few books have information about it, but the Siren's Rose is said to bring bad luck to whoever is pricked by its thorn."

"Pricked by its thorn?" Luke repeated questionably. "Why? What happens?"

Layna hesitated before answering the boy. "According to my studies—turn left here, Hershel—whoever falls victim to the prick of the thorn is said to be under a deep, dark trance for an estimate of three hours. One entry I found said that 'the spell distorts the mind to make everything appear to be the opposite of what they would normally be.' After three hours has passed, the spell supposedly takes the victim's soul…and they die."

"A dark spell…" Layton let the words sink in before continuing. "If this rose is involved in this case, as well as the earlier cases, then there might be something more complex going on."

"That would be highly doubtful, since it is supposed to be locked and secured at the Museum of London at this very moment. That is why that the possibility is only a theory, but if it is true…" Layna stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the extremely worried look on Luke's face. She let out a light sigh of guilt, and then straightened up as she saw their destination. "Ah, it's right here. Let's go, Hershel."

The professor nodded and parked by the curb closest to the murder scene, behind a line of police cars. A large crowd was gathered around the outer boundaries of the set-up police tape, including television news and newspaper reporters with flashing cameras and microphones ready. Pushing through the heavy crowd, Layna led the professor and Luke all the way past the tape and headed towards a gruff-looking policeman, wearing sunglasses and a gray suit, who was scanning the progress of the cleanup. He turned to see his guests and bowed his head slightly.

"Miss Marshall, correct? You're right on time for the details. Erm, are these two with you?"

Layna nodded and turned to introduce the gentlemen. "This is Professor Hershel Layton—"

"_The_ Professor Layton? What a pleasure to meet you in person," the investigator said, vigorously shaking hands with the famous professor.

Layton smiled and tipped his hat curtly. "It is a pleasure to be here, sir, but please do not interrupt a lady when she is speaking."

"Oh, right! Terribly sorry, Miss Marshall!"

Layna lightly giggled. "No harm done. So this is Hershel Layton, and this is his young apprentice, Luke. They are both here to help with the case. Guys, this is Detective Ronald Sherley, and he is the one in charge of this case."

"Yes, yes, thank you both for your cooperation," Detective Sherley said with another bow of his head. "I'll show you where the murder occurred and give you the details, away from the media."

The investigator led Layton, Luke, and Layna towards an area where evidence collectors were gathered, still collecting possible finds of fibers, hairs, and anything out of the ordinary. White chalk outlines by the wall indicated where the dead had been before being removed for autopsy.

"Alright, we won't be bothered here," the detective said before clearing his throat. "What we have so far is that the victim's name is Jim Parker, a local lawyer who was well-known and respected in this town. The killer, Brendan Smith, was also a well-known and respected lawyer…and was Jim's friend. The murder weapon was a machete found right next to Brendan's body, and that is being tested and dusted for fingerprints as well. Out of all of this chaos that is happening, only one eyewitness has stepped forward."

"May we speak to the witness, sir?" Layton asked politely.

The detective nodded. "We haven't done any interrogating yet, so go right ahead. Her name is Mrs. Holmes, over by the car right there." He led the group towards an elderly lady who was slightly shaking, most likely from the recent events.

"Mrs. Holmes, we are ready to hear what you saw on the night of the murder. Any questions that either of us provides should be answered to the best us your knowledge."

"I will try, sir, but my memory isn't the best," the lady said. She noticed Luke and frowned sadly. "Are you sure that the boy should hear this?"

Luke was taken aback by the question and answered, "Of course! I can handle it! Right, Professor?"

Layton nodded and smiled at the old lady. "I am very certain that Luke is fine with this. Go ahead, madam." This seemed to have a calming effect on the lady, and she nodded.

"She's all yours, Miss Marshall," Detective Sherley said. "Ask about anything that you need to know."

Layna bowed her head and took on a professional air before speaking. "Mrs. Holmes, whenever you are ready to start, could you tell me what exactly you saw that night when the men encountered?"

"It was around midnight when I woke up to get a drink of water, my husband still asleep in the bed. As I passed the window in the kitchen, this being on the first floor, that is when I saw Brendan standing over dear Jim. I saw every detail, since I was on the first floor and all, and next to where it actually happened."

Layna's eyes widened. "Every detail? Including their faces?"

"Well…" Mrs. Holmes responded hesitantly. "I could really only see Brendan's face. He seemed to be tired, as if he was too exhausted to continue to live. What scared me the most were his eyes…Oh, those eyes…"

"What about them?" Luke asked curiously. Layton noticed Layna's expression becoming more worried with every word being said.

"He looked tired himself, but his eyes…were hazy and glazed. Not in a drunk way, but it was as if he was in a trance. He just wasn't himself at all. Then that weapon…I just can't go on."

Detective Sherley raised his hand up in a stopping motion. "That's good enough, madam. Thank you for your time." The investigator showed the elderly lady back into her home and shortly back out.

Layton and Luke immediately turned to Layna, both looking concerned as the young girl began to grow pale and nervous. The professor gently took hold of one of her arms to prevent her from fainting or falling over, which she did neither.

"Layna, are you all right?" Layton tried to sound clam and assuring, but he soon found that he was also becoming nervous of the outcome. He couldn't let her see this, though. He had to stay strong for her sake. He could also see Luke's nervousness showing, although the boy was trying to hide it.

"Hershel, I…I need to make a call to the museum. Please, it is the only way to find out."

"A phone?" The detective spoke up, overhearing the doctor's request. "There's one right around the corner, if you need it." Layna thanked the detective. With the professor's help, she walked towards the phone with ease.

"Luke," Layton called to his assistant, "wait where you are until we get back. This won't take long." Luke nodded. Looking back at the murder scene, where all of the collectors had now left, he could have sworn that he saw something secreted into a crack in the wall. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a small piece of paper. Carefully removing the paper out from the wall, the boy read what was written on it to himself.

_To Brendan Smith:_

_Jim Parker, 12:05 AM, Best Friend or Worst Enemy?_

After reading it, Luke quietly gulped, and he slipped the note into his satchel to show the professor when he got back.

---

"Hello. This is Charles Watson, the curator of the Museum of London. How may I be of service?"

"Charles, this is Layna Marshall. I volunteered to study the Siren's Rose, but I suspect that the worst has happened…"

"Doctor Marshall? You sound nervous, is everything okay?"

"Check the vaults for the Siren's Rose and see if it's there. Hurry, Charles!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go check. I don't see what the problem is, though. The rose is locked up and secured with the latest burglar-proof alarm system. Ah, it would be in here. Let's see now. It's impossible for anyone to be able to—Oh my goodness!!"

"Charles?!" Layna awaited the curator's response with a rising fear. Beside her, Layton also waited patiently with a worried frown. At last, the doctor got the answer, and then hung the phone.

"Hershel," she slowly said as she turned to him, "it is as I feared. Someone has stolen the Siren's Rose…"

-----

**Author's Note**: Dun dun DUN!! Heheh, well, that was to be expected. Right? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. The Search

**Author's Note**: So, yeah, this will be another short chapter. Chapter 5 will be longer than this, though, but it'll take a while to get done. So enjoy this while it lasts:D

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 4: The Search_

---

"The rose has been stolen? So that means…" Layton left the sentence unfinished; he didn't need to finish. He knew that Layna was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, Hershel. There may be someone else who is behind all of these murders, someone who is targeting these people…but why?"

"I am not quite sure yet, but there is bound to be an answer somewhere. Let's get back to Luke and make a plan."

Layna agreed and followed the professor back to the area where the murder had occurred. Luke was waiting for them in the same spot, but when he noticed the two coming, he rushed over to Layton while digging into his satchel.

"Professor! Look what I found!" The apprentice took out the note and handed it to his teacher. "It was stuck in a crack in the wall, beside where the bodies were."

Layton looked over the note carefully. "Hmm…Very curious. It appears that this was written for Brendan while he was in the trance state."

"Wait, so the rose is involved?"

"It has become a high possibility, my boy. Layna called the museum and discovered that it had been stolen long ago. For all we know, the killers may have actually been victims to the rose's spell."

"Knowing that," Layna continued, "the same person who stole the rose could very well be forcing these people into touching the thorn."

"That is yet to be seen, Layna, but it is an even higher possibility. If we can track the thief, we can find the rose and prevent another killing."

"So how do we find the thief, Professor?" Luke asked. "The note didn't leave a name, and that bloke could be anywhere!"

Layton stood in thought as he tried to figure out a plan. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow watching him from an alley across the street. Slightly adjusting his top hat, he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave the boy a smile. The apprentice looked up in surprise from the gesture.

"Luke, listen to me closely. I want you to go with Layna to the London Library and find any newspaper articles about the earlier murders. Find a connection to all of them, and then report back here."

"Professor…" Luke was shocked about the professor's decision. "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

The professor shook his head. "No, Luke. There is something that needs to be checked out, but I need to do it alone. Neither you nor Layna should get involved in this matter."

"Hershel…" Layna was speechless from the professor's decision as well, but she knew better than to try to change his plan. Whatever he was going to check out was obviously a danger to both her and Luke, so he wanted to protect them from harm.

Luke seemed to understand this as well, and he smiled and tried to look tough. "You can count on me, Professor! I'll protect Miss Layna!" This surprised Layna at first, but the boy's enthusiasm relieved her. She smiled and took one of the boy's hands into her own.

"We had best be off to the library then, Luke," the doctor said. As she and Luke turned to leave, she quickly turned her head and mouthed to Layton, "Be careful."

Layton smiled and gave her and nod. He watched as Luke led Layna across the street opposite of where he was going. Turning his head toward the alley, Layton could see that the shadow was moving further into the alley, as if it were challenging him to follow. Whether he wanted to or not, the professor still walked toward that direction.

As soon as he reached the entrance, the professor looked in to find the source of the shadow. All he saw were a bunch of trashcans and an empty barrel. Stepping cautiously further into the darkness, Layton searched around for the supposed stalker. After all, this could be the mastermind behind all of the murders…

"Hello?" Layton called out. "I know you are still here. You've been following us around, haven't you?" Complete silence. "Why don't you come out so that we can talk like civilized men."

A sudden chilling laughter filled the space, coming from behind him. Before he could react, a powerful blow hit him on the back of his head, instantly knocking him unconscious. The attacker, a young man holding a metal pole, looked over at the barrel and made a coming signal. Out came another young man who quickly helped the attacker drag the unconscious professor further into the dark alley…

---

**Author's Note**: Oh no! I am such a terrible person! Or…am I? You'll just have to wait and see, yeah? ;)


	5. The Mixup

**Author's Notes**: Here it is! Chapter 5 is now open! Now you get to see what happens to Layton after the…Oops, better not spoil for those who didn't read the last chapter. Ha!

**Warning**: This chapter will contain very violent themes and one strong curse word, maybe two. You'll see why when you read it. I'm just telling you now so that I won't receive any complaints later.

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 5: The Mix-up_

---

"Nnngh…" Layton's eyes slowly opened as he came to. He noticed that the surroundings around him were different from the alley; in fact, he wasn't even in the alley at all. He was now in a dimly-lit room, surrounded by the snickering figures of four, five…six men wearing torn clothes, bandanas, and hidden weapons.

'_A gang hideout…_' Layton thought to himself with a frown. '_This may not end well_.' Being able to stand up on his two feet, the professor straightened his hat and brushed off the dust on his clothes.

"Heheh, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," one of the men remarked, his slick blonde hair reflecting the light. It was the attacker.

"It's about time," a taller, dark-haired man beside the blonde said with a smirk. "For a moment, I thought that blow killed him."

"I kinda wish it did…" the blonde quietly muttered, casting a deadly glare at the professor.

Layton realized that he had to choose his words very carefully, or risk a hostile situation. He had to stay calm and show no fear. The blonde attacker obviously had something against him. Could he be the rose thief and mastermind? No, the dark-haired lad looked more like the leader of the group.

"So, Boss, what do we do with him?" A bald man wearing a skull-and-crossbones bandana asked the dark-haired man, holding a knife in his hand. "How about we slit his throat, see the blood trickle down." More snickers and comments about 'controlling his blood obsession'. The professor, however, remained calm.

The "Boss" eyed the gentleman darkly, a wide smirk forming on his face. "No, that won't do. How about that little boy instead? That's a real target." The professor winced from this comment, which put an even wider smirk on the Boss's face. "Yes, how does that sound? Am I right, boys?"

Instead of the usual snickers and glares, the room now fell into a blank silence. All eyes went to the Boss, who was becoming uncertain of this change in atmosphere.

"What the matter? Aren't you going to agree or something? Oh, wait, I get it now. Right, the real target is not the boy. It's the girl, isn't it? She would be easier to take out with her frail state, that wench—"

"That's quite enough--!" Before Layton could finish protesting, he noticed the immediate reaction from the blonde lad as he punched the dark-haired man square on the jaw, knocking the Boss on the ground. It took two other men to hold back the blonde man from attacking again.

"What are you talking about?! You son of a bitch!!"

"Fred, man, chill. Take it easy," the bandana man said to the blonde as he held him back.

Getting back up, the Boss sneered angrily while rubbing his sore jaw. "What was that for? I just suggested making this man suffer by torturing the other two." This didn't seem to calm the blonde, Fred.

Now it was Layton's turn to speak. "I believe I can answer that, Sylvester Sloane…if that is who you really are," he said, addressing the Boss. Now the other men were gazing back and forth between the professor and their leader.

"Hey, how do you know…" Fred trailed off in shock.

"I've heard quite a lot from my friend about the No-regrets Gang, if this is the same group," Layton started. All of the men nodded in confirmation. "That also includes your names…Correct, Frederick Marshall?" The blonde man became even more shocked at the sound of his full name. How does he know this?

"The leader of this group, Sylvester Sloane, founded this group for one main purpose, and that was to prevent attacks from other gangs. Then again, no one would dare to form another gang to rival this one because of the power and wits of its members."

"Knowing this," Layton continued, "this group also has a set of rules, one of which is to never attack adults without a reason." He noticed Fred's cheeks flushing. "However, we'll cover that later. Another rule of this group, a more personal rule made by the leader, is to never harm any child. Since Sylvester has a younger brother who idolizes him, he made sure that all children remained unharmed. You cannot tell me that you forgot that already."

To this, the other members began to stare at their leader suspiciously. Sylvester simply glared at the professor as he continued the explanation.

"One last thing, if you may. The final rule of this group, as is with any gentleman, is to never harm and disrespect any lady. That especially goes for a certain sister of yours, Frederick, and the same lady whom you," Layton turned to look at the leader, "just said to dispose. In other words, you are not the real leader. Isn't that right, Don Paolo? Show yourself!"

The sneer that had been stuck on "Sylvester's" face for awhile was now a wicked grin. "Right, like we're going to believe a stupid thing like that!"

"Quit pulling out leg already, you fake!" The other men were standing and glaring at the obvious phony before them. Now becoming slightly nervous, the "leader" started backing away toward the entrance.

"Fine, you got me…Curse you, Layton! This isn't the last you've heard from me!" the "leader" threw off his disguise clothing and mask to reveal the evil genius, and self-proclaimed rival of Layton, Don Paolo. The villain cast one last glare at the professor before dashing out of the room, with three of the gang members chasing after him. Fred and the bandana man remained with Layton.

"Man, that was quite something," Fred remarked with a smirk. "You really do live up to your title, Professor Layton. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know that it was you when I, uh, attacked you. I thought you were just some jerk trying to mess with my sister. Sorry about that."

"That is best forgotten, Frederick," Layton replied with a smile. "Besides, I have a feeling that your suspicions as a brother were justified."

Fred laughed and gave the professor a friendly pat on the back. "You know what? You're alright. Consider yourself an ally! Right, Hoss?" The bandana man gave a nod and quickly slipped his knife away into his pocket.

"it would be an honor to keep in touch with you, Frederick," Layton said as he shook hands with the blonde young man.

"Please, call me Fred. I know my sister will try to convince you otherwise, but I'm an informal type of guy."

"Ah, of course. Fred, I have a question for you if you would be able to help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You have heard of the recent murders, correct? The murders where friends kill their friends."

Fred scratched his head quizzically, finally answering, "Yeah, that's been talked about a lot lately. You're trying to find out what's really going on, right?" With a nod from the professor, Fred frowned and crossed his arms. "In that case, you may want to speak with the sole survivor of the murders, Alexander Grant."

"A survivor? There was no mention of this anywhere."

"I'm guessing that's to prevent another attack on the same person. If you want to talk to him, you'll have to take specific directions." Fred nodded to Hoss, who gave his friend a sheet of paper and a pencil. The blonde wrote out an address along with directions on how to get there. As soon as he was finished, he handed the paper to Layton.

"I thank you for your cooperation in his matter," Layton said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," Fred replied. He led the professor through the entrance and allowed him to leave on his own. "Send my regards to Layna, and take good care of her. That Paolo guy was right about her being ill."

Layton nodded and responded. "I will do my best, Fred."

"Oh, wait! One last thing," Fred hurriedly said. "Where's our Boss?"

"I'm not quite certain, but he must be very close by." With a nod from the young man, Layton made his way outside in the dully lit sky of late afternoon.

-----

**Author's Note**: There you go, safe and sound. I just had to include Don Paolo somewhere in the story, and this was a last-minute decision to put him in here. One thing I can spoil for you all: He is neither the thief nor the mastermind behind the rose and murders. Don't worry, there's still plenty of action coming up soon. So stay tuned for Chapter 6, with Luke and Layna!

**Additional Note**: I'll be going on a trip to my college of choice tomorrow and Tuesday for scheduling and financial stuff, so the next chapter will be slow to come. Sorry, guys, but I'll try to bring my rough draft notebook with me so that I can start. ;)


	6. The Discovery

**Author's Note**: Yargh…I wanted this chapter to be long, but it didn't agree with me. Oh well, it's still pretty important. Enjoy the Luke and Layna interaction! Warning, though...One of the victim's fates is very gruesome.

Sorry if this comes out so late. My computer has decided that it officially hates me and pulls a "Guess what? No connection! Hahaha, I laugh at you!" Yeah, well, I hate it right back. The only thing that's actually working is Microsoft Word, thank goodness. Edit: Fixed, but it's still slow. Eh, whatever.

---

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 6: The Discovery_

---

"Wow, this is a huge library!" Luke commented excitedly as he and Layna arrived just outside of the London Library.

"Yes it is. There are many books, magazines, and newspapers kept here for the public." The doctor smiled as she walked alongside the boy and entered the building together.

Other than the librarian, the entire place seemed empty of people. Regardless, the librarian turned toward them, lifted her index finger to her lips and made a "shh" sound. Luke frowned at this, but Layna simply bowed her head and proceeded toward the newspaper section. Luke followed close behind her while still wondering about the old lady who shushed them. Who else was here to disturb?

Having found the section that she was looking for, Layna began to take out each newspaper featuring the peculiar murders on the front page. As soon as she had finished with the collecting, she sat cross-legged on the floor and laid out each newspaper in a row in chronological order.

Luke watched curiously while sitting beside her. "What are you doing, Miss Layna?"

"Hershel asked for a possible connection between each murder. Problem is, when I look at the dates here, I see no pattern. We wouldn't be able to tell when a new murder could occur."

"What about the time?"

"All of these murders had occurred during the late night hours," Layna answered. "The mastermind could easily change this, though. If there is any hope of a connection, it would be found with the targeted people."

Luke peered closely at the very first murder article and its description. 'Daughter Kills Own Mother: Case of Jealousy?' Forty-year-old Wilma Hagins found dead in her office; she was stabbed to death by her own daughter, Stephanie Hagins, who was also found dead beside her mother. After reading this, Luke drew in a quick breath.

Layna turned to him with a look of concern. "Are you all right? Did you find something?"

"Yes, I think so. In the first murder, Mrs. Hagins was a famous veterinarian. Her daughter was aspiring for the same job as her mother. They got along great."

"I see…" The doctor turned to scan the second murder details. 'Teacher Found Dead With No Head, Student Dead With Axe In Hand.' It was nearly the same scenario as the first murder, but more graphic. Teacher Webster Gibson found beheaded in classroom; student Maximus Steele found dead beside him with an axe in his hand. The head was never found.

"Mr. Gibson was a well-known teacher back in his day, and Maximus was an Honors student and very respectful to those older than he was," Layna explained. This was starting to be very unsettling.

The two of them continued to look over the articles, finding new leads with each relation. Spouse kills spouse, grandson kills grandmother, father kills son, employee kills boss, boyfriend kills girlfriend, sister kills brother, and the most recent friend kills friend. One thing was certain: All of the target victims were famous, well-known, or much respected in the London area. The "killers" were also somehow related to the victims, as well as being famous and respected.

Layna also noticed that the target killers were between the ages of eighteen and sixty. This could be important, she noted to herself.

"It appears that we have a connection to the targets," Layna concluded, "but we still have no clue as to who is behind these murders and why."

"If this person is after famous people, then could that mean…" Luke looked up at Layna with a worried look on his face.

Layna frowned and lowered her head. "Yes, Hershel may be a future target. I am worried for his safety." She gathered the newspapers off the floor, stood up onto her feet, and began to place them with the other newspapers back in order.

As Luke began to stand up, he noticed a piece of paper that slipped out from the bottom of one of the newspapers, the one featuring the recent murder. He picked up the paper and read it quietly to himself. When he was finished, his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Miss Layna! Look at this! It fell out of one of the newspapers!" The boy held the paper up high for her to read the scribbled message.

'

_Charles Watson, 5:50, This is Your Last Chance…'_

"Charles Watson? He is the curator of the Museum of London," Layna explained shakily. "That was where the Siren's Rose was stolen. This is bad."

"Look at the time, too," Luke pointed out. Finding a hanging clock past the section, he noticed the current time. Twenty minutes 'til six. Layna noticed this as well and quickly took one of the boy's hands, leading him out of the section and out through the library entrance.

"We have ten minutes to prevent another killing, Luke. There isn't a moment to lose!"

As the two left through the door, the librarian turned toward the direction which they left. A wide, wicked grin stretched across her wrinkled face. She whispered to herself, a more masculine voice taking over as a mask was pulled off.

"Au revoir, doctor…"

---

**Author's Notes**: Oh snap! More suspense for you! XD I hope that was good enough for you, so stay tuned for Chapter 7, going back to check on Layton. Ta-tah!


	7. The Identity

**Author's Notes**: I sincerely apologize for the incredible lateness of this chapter. I don't know why, but I had a hard time writing this for awhile. Hmm…lack of Layton music while writing? XD Whatever the reason, it's done now. Enjoy this Layton chapter!

Many thanks to my reviewers, old and new, for commenting on my story so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the read. 

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 7: The Identity_

Having returned to the Laytonmobile, parked across the street from the alley, the professor drove about town with Fred's directions to rely on. In order to find the sole survivor of the murders, Alexander Grant, Layton had to locate a run-down condominium by the outskirts of town. Easier said than done, as there were many buildings like this; nonetheless, he had to find this person and fast.

Finally arriving at the street of residence, Layton noticed, to his luck, that the building that he was looking for was the only one present. Coming up closer, he saw that it fit Fred's description precisely to the dot. The façade was brownish gray with age, some windows were broken or otherwise faded and dirty, and the entrance was not at all inviting with cobwebs dangling from top to bottom.

As soon as he parked his car, Layton walked towards the building with a rising anticipation. This was going to be the only chance that he would get to find out who mastermind and thief is. If the survivor didn't know anything, then he would be back to square one, and possibly even putting himself, Luke, and Layna into danger, and all for nothing.

Layton looked at the list of directions once more, for this was where the steps became more detailed. After walking into the condominium through the rusty doors, he was supposed to, as the paper read, 'head toward the second elevator to the right, press the Up button, get on, and press the 13th floor button.' It seemed that this Alexander fellow was a superstitious man. The professor, having found the elevator, proceeded to the floor in question.

The inside of the elevator was covered with cobwebs on every corner, and it smelled of something rancid and stale. Layton had to cover his nose with his coat collar to prevent himself from getting sick. As soon as it hit Floor 13 and opened its doors, he rushed out and coughed heavily. One thing was for certain, he thought to himself: when this was over, he was going to take a different elevator back down.

Looking at the list again, he was now supposed to 'turn left and find the seventh door on the right side, labeled Room 666.' How odd…Layton found the correct door, with the wicked numbers painted a bright red color. Following the list accordingly, he knocked on the door three times and waited for a response. He heard faint footsteps approaching the door, and then heard the three knocks returned, just as the list had said. The final step required for him to say a specific phrase, one that he did not recognize, but the professor spoke it out loud anyways.

"_Mortvi non mordant_…" It appeared to be Latin, but the professor couldn't put his finger on what exactly it meant.

A moment of silence followed. Then the door began to open a quarter of the way. A wide-eyed man with wild gray hair peered out and caught a glimpse of his visitor. Opening the door a bit more, the man looked at Layton from head to toe. The man finally spoke up with a rough voice. "Do you even know what that means?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know," Layton answered truthfully.

The man kept staring at the professor with suspicion, but then his face showed a wide smile that showed rows of white teeth. "Heheh, neither do I. It sounds very intriguing, though. Hey, what's that smell?" He sniffed the air in disgust. "It smells like somebody had died. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Layton then realized that the man was referring to the strange odor from the elevator. He saw that the man was allowing him to come inside the room, and he figured that going through the specific steps on the list was the only way to gain access. The professor nodded and entered into a gray-walled windowless room, the only light coming from a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Let me guess," the man spoke up as he showed a seat for the professor before taking his own. "One of those kids told you about me, correct? They're unusually considerate for teenagers."

"Yes," Layton answered a nod. "Then you are Mr. Alexander Grant?"

The man's grin returned. "Yes, but call me Alex. You might not know me that well, but back in the day I was a well-known serial killer." He could sense Layton's sudden uneasiness and let out a soft chuckle. "I said 'back in the day'. I don't do that kind of thing anymore, especially not after what happened to my brother."

"Your brother? Could you elaborate, please?"

"I suppose so, since you came to hear me out," Alex said with a frown. "First of all, I should tell you about my brother. His name was Murray Grant, a respected police officer in London. He knew about me being a killer and vowed to bring me to justice, but we both still loved each other as brothers. We understood each other. That's why I became distraught after that night, when he was tricked to kill me.

Layton nodded for Alex to continue. The man heaved a sigh before continuing the story.

"I remember being out at night, with the sky being incredibly dark and all. I was outside taking a casual stroll, knowing that my brother was on duty that night. I wasn't planning to visit him, but when I saw him at a cemetery with a group of suspicious guys, there was no other option but to check it out."

"A cemetery? Do you know which one?"

"I'm no quite sure," Alex answered with uncertainty. "There was no sign anywhere around, and I didn't waste any time finding out."

The professor nodded. "Go on, Alex."

"Anyways, I got close enough to see the entire hubbub. Those men were holding Murray's arms while he struggled to get free. Another man, whom I immediately recognized, brought this strange rose up to him and cut his finger with a thorn. A few minutes later, Murray started to look tired, and his eyes were hazy and emotionless. That was a scary moment, looking at those eyes."

Layton nodded as he followed along. The man who cut Murray's finger with this rose thorn…He must be the thief of the Siren's Rose, as well as the person behind all of these murders. "Alex, about that man who was holding the rose. You said that you recognized him? Who is he?"

"I only know him by name and appearance, but not what he does. His name is Lucifer McCain," Alex said, sneering angrily as he said the name. "I'll never forgive that man for what he did…He changed my brother, spotted me, and then gave the order to kill me. When my brother refused, he shot him with a gun. All that time, that vile man had the most wicked, widest, demonic grin plastered on his pale face. At that time, I was so scared. I ran for my life, never looking back, never telling anyone. After all, who would believe a former serial killer?"

"I believe you, Alex," Layton replied with a smile. "In fact, your story is very helpful for solving these murders. I sincerely thank you for your cooperation."

Alex stared at the professor with new tears in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. "As long as you'll put that dastardly man behind bars, my brother's cause won't be lost, as well as those others who lost their lives unjustly. I wish you the best of luck, young man!"

As the door closed behind him, Layton fetched out the list and peered at the additional message with a small chuckle. 

'_P.S.: If you make it out alive, take any elevator you want. You've earned it. Fred'_

Pocketing the piece of paper, the professor chose an elevator with no foul odor. Pressing the button for the first floor, his thoughts drifted to the identity of the murder mastermind. Who was this Lucifer McCain, and why was he killing these people? One thing was for certain: he had to get to Luke and Layna before the next murder would occur, and make sure that they are out of harm's way…

**Author's Notes**: My thoughts exactly, Layton. So he knows the name of the mastermind, but what is his deal with killing these famous people? I know, but I'm not telling…yet. XD Chapter 8 coming soon, I hope, going back to Luke and Layna and their race to the museum!

About that phrase, in case you are curious: it means "dead men tell no tale." Makes sense, yeah? I found it at a Latin phrase and quotation website, since I was looking for a phrase with the word 'dead' or 'death' in it.


	8. The Murder

**Author's Note:** Oh…my…gosh. I am incredibly sorry for the (eternally) long wait, guys. Looooong retreat from this story, which should never have happened in the first place. I'm back into it now and hoping to actually finish soon. For those who are still around to read this, thank you sincerely. Onward with the story!

Warning: This chapter will contain a very gruesome scene with blood and guts and…Well, read to find out. I'm just warning you ahead of time.

!!

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 8: The Murder_

!!

The minutes passed by swiftly as Luke and Layna raced towards the museum, where the next murder was going to occur…at least, that is what the note warned.

Layna couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind that this note was some big trap set up to lure them into the mercy of the thief and mastermind of the Siren's Rose, and there was no way out except to proceed on. She didn't want to worry Luke with this feeling, though, so on they went.

At last they made it to the stairway of the Museum of London, the marble glistening in the recently brought out moonlight. Wasting no time, Luke and the doctor began climbing up the stairs. About halfway to the entrance, Layna stumbled hard on the marble as she was suddenly afflicted with coughing attacks. She coughed so hard that when she was done, there was blood on the palm of her hand. Quickly wiping the blood onto the back of her skirt, she stood up and noticed that Luke was running back down to check on her.

"Miss Layna, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Luke," Layna quickly said as she ran up to him. "Come along now, we cannot waste time." She and the boy continued up the stairs together, although he internally worried for her. Her pace was slower than when they first started, and she was starting to perspire while he barely broke a sweat…

The both reached the top of the stairs and quickly ran into the museum. There was nobody around, including any sign of the curator. Layna feared that the worst had already occurred. Looking for a clock, finding one hanging high on a wall, she noticed that the time was two minutes before the set time on the note.

"Keep your eyes open, Luke," Layna warned. "It's almost time."

Luke nodded and began making his way toward the back with Layna directly behind him. She was not about to leave him to search alone, especially with the possibility of a killer being present. The two of them passed by several themed exhibits, including the Roman Empire and the Ming Dynasty. It did not take long until they stopped in front of an exhibit that they had not expected to see so soon.

"The Siren's Rose exhibit…" Layna murmured as she observed the decorative wall tapestries on each side of an empty glass case where the rose would have been displayed. The tapestries depicted a dark rose design with purple flames emanating from the petals, accordingly rumored to be its true form.

The attention on the tapestry art was short-lived when the realization of the time had come back to the two, as a nearby hanging clock indicated one minute until something would occur.

"Miss Layna!" Luke frantically cried out while backing away from one of the tapestries. Layna hurried to the boy's side, noting that he was holding back choked sobs, and hesitantly lifted the cloth. Immediately she let out a horrified gasp at the sight that was hidden underneath the tapestry.

"Oh dear God…It's Charles…"

The body of the curator leaned against the wall in a lifeless, limp position, his eyes rolled back and mouth opened agape as if he had screamed before dying. The most horrifying part was not the face but his body; his torso and abdomen had been sliced open, and the organs had been spilled out onto his lap. Blood was covering the entire body as well as the floor below, leaving a wide puddle.

The doctor noticed something carved on the wall next to the curator's body. Upon taking a closer look, she felt a new terror that nearly sent her heart up her throat. It was a recent message from the killer…

'_??_

_Layna Marshall, tonight, you are next…'_

"Miss Layna, I'm scared," Luke whimpered by her side. "Let's go find the professor."

The doctor nodded sympathetically and gave him a comforting hug. "Good idea, Luke. We need to tell him about our findings immediately. Let us leave."

"Hold it right there, Miss Marshall!"

Layna and Luke turned their heads in shock as several London police officers barricaded the exit, a familiar gruff-looking man walking up to the pair. He did not appear very pleased with their presence, especially with the mutilated body of the curator not too far away.

"Detective Sherley! Thank goodness you are here," Layna said with a sigh of relief. "Luke and I were—"

"Save your act, Miss Marshall," the detective interrupted with an extra roughness in his voice. "You have been brought upon our attention as a potential suspect, so you are to cooperate and come with us to the station for questioning."

"What?!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief at the detective's accusations. "How could you think that?! Miss Layna would never murder anyone!"

"That is for us to investigate, and for you to keep your mouth shut," a police officer snapped as he stepped up to the two, taking them both by the arm and leading them out. Layna did not fight the hold as she was willing to cooperate with the police, not wanting to cause a scene. Luke did not feel the same way but still followed her lead without a struggle.

"This just isn't fair, Miss Layna. You didn't do anything wrong," Luke said as he and Layna were shown into one of the police vehicles outside.

"I know," Layna replied, "but for now it is best to do as they say. Besides, we will be safe from harm until we can meet with Hershel again. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to him…"

!!

**Author's Notes:** Uh oh! Looks like there's a mix-up in the works, but no worries. It's just part of the story 'tis all and you'll see why soon enough. For now, Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can type it up. I have the rough draft done already! :D Let us see what Layton is up to, shall we?


	9. The Ritual

**Author's Notes:** Soon after Chapter 8 comes Chapter 9! Huzzah! This will be pretty short but important to the plot. :D Read and enjoy, friends!

!!

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 9: The Ritual_

!!

Having left the aging condominium, Layton's drive back into town was grim. He knew the identity of the mastermind; now he just needed to find the location of the next possible murder and prevent it from occurring. He would have to meet with Layna and Luke as soon as possible. Perhaps Layna was familiar with this Lucifer McCain…

Through the darkness of the approaching evening, the professor caught sight of several lit candles ahead in the distance, the lights forming a circle around a group of hooded figures bowed in prayer. The figures were kneeling before what appeared to be a small statue of a demon-like apparition, set within a cemetery.

A cemetery…Layton remembered what Alexander Grant told him about suspicious men in a cemetery, where Lucifer was said to have used the rose. Could this be the same group?

Slowing his vehicle, he decided to park and check out the activity for himself. If this indeed was the group following Lucifer, he could contact the police to have them questioned. Another murder could be prevented, another life spared.

Quietly sneaking up for a closer look, Layton hid behind a gravestone while taking off his top hat for better concealment. From where he was hiding, the conversation of the hooded men became clearer.

"Gentlemen, I say that the time to strike is now," one of the hooded figures spoke up. This one was holding a bag in his hand.

"If you are certain, Master Lucifer," a second hooded figure replied, "although I have to wonder why you bothered to target these other people before her."

Layton watched attentively as the bag-holding hooded man lowered his hood, revealing a dark-haired, red-eyed man with a sneering expression and a burn scar stretching from his left ear to the lower jaw. 'So this is Lucifer,' the professor thought to himself.

"Think of them as warm-ups, tests to make certain that this rose was the real deal," Lucifer explained. He reached into the bag and pulled out the black-petalled Siren's Rose. The other hooded men stared at the rose in awe as a purple aura surrounded the petals like a wild flame.

"This is ready for more bloodshed," Lucifer continued, turning his gaze to the second hooded figure. "You, bring the woman to me. It is about time that Miss Layna Marshall is out of the picture for good." The follower bowed his head and made his way out of the cemetery.

'This cannot be good,' Layton thought. 'I must get to Layna before his lackey does!' Putting his hat back on his head, he carefully backed away from his hiding place, but he failed to notice a black cat walking just behind him. The cat let out a yelp as the professor accidentally stepped on its tail. He turned his head to the men, who had heard and saw the source of the noise.

"Hey, it's that Layton fellow! Get him!" a third hooded man shouted, reaching into his robe and pulling out a gun. By the time the weapon was pulled out, the professor had hurriedly run out of the cemetery as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Let him go," Lucifer snarled as he watched the professor retreating into town. "Sooner or later he will be back for his friend, that I am certain. That will be the time to end his meddling…forever."

!!

**Author's Notes:** There's the introduction of Lucifer and what kind of person he is…EVIIIIIIIIL!! So will Layton reach Luke and Layna in time to warn them of the danger, or will the danger reach them first? You will have to wait until Chapter 10 to find out, which will take awhile. Muahaha, I am so evil. X3


	10. The Kidnap

**Author's Notes:** After this chapter, the story will be put on hold until both of my Halloween stories are finished. Sorry for whomever is still reading this!

!!

"_Professor Layton and the Mesmerizing Rose"_

_Chapter 10: The Kidnap_

!!

Luke twiddled his thumbs as he anxiously waited in his seat outside of Detective Sherley's office. It had been fifteen minutes since he and Layna had been brought to the local police station, and the doctor was still being questioned about the recent murder.

The door to the office soon opened as the detective showed Layna out. "Miss Marshall, I must sincerely apologize for my earlier accusations."

"Not at all, Ronald," Layna replied with an understanding smile. "You were only doing your job."

"Still, I should not have been so quick to judge you. After that anonymous call about you being at the museum at exactly 5:50 PM, I just became suspicious."

"Anonymous call?" Luke asked, having already walked to Layna's side. "How would a complete stranger know the specific time that we would arrive?"

The detective rubbed his chin inquisitively. "Are you saying that this was staged to happen?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Someone was trying to frame Miss Layna for the murders, maybe even the same person who stole the Siren's Rose!"

Before the detective could question the boy, the lights in the station suddenly turned off, making everything in the room pitch black around Layna, Luke, and the detective. Then the sound of a struggle could be heard.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"What is going on?"

"Somebody turn on the lights! Hurry!"

"Shut up and get in the bag…"

"Somebody help!"

"I cannot see! Who is there?"

"For crying out loud, turn on the bloody lights!"

Finally, the lights were switched back on by a police officer. The detective searched around for the source of the power outage, as well as any suspicious people who may have snuck into the station.

"Is anyone hurt? Miss Layna?"

The doctor let out a soft sigh as she brushed off the dust from her clothes. "No, I am fine. That was quite the show I must say. Right, Luke?" Her response was silence. "…Luke, are you alright?" She searched around for any sign of the boy, but she could only see the detective and the officer.

"Sir, I saw a man wearing a hooded cloak exit this building," the officer reported to Detective Sherley, "and he was carrying a sack with him. Layna's complexion became pale white as a sickening thought entered her mind. What if that had been the killer, and…

"Blimey, man!" the detective shouted in frustration. "Why didn't you stop him?! What if that man was involved in the murders?! Now there is a kidnapping to consider and possibly the next victim!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I thought that he was already in the building…"

"Which way did he go?" Layna frantically asked the officer, who pointed to the left direction. She quickly ran out of the police station, much to the objections of the detective and the officer, while calling out to the boy in hopes of catching up to the kidnapper.

"Luke, answer me! Luke!!"

!!

**Author's Notes:** You all are going to hate me now, right? Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to Luke…or will there? o.o


End file.
